Beautiful Mind
by Scarlet.Creed
Summary: Loki is stripped of his godly powers and is left in a mystically confinement has a mortal.He slowly begins to lose his sanity in the dark and silent room,praying for death to claim him every day until finally his only comfort is his big brother Thor.Although even Thor seems to be a whole different person to him now with his mind,has Stark would call scrambled eggs.ThorkiSadLoki!Ooc
1. Chapter One

_**A/N**:Well here ya'll go! This was suppose to be a Hiddlesworth fic but derp it! Just a great heads up in this story Loki is a depressing sad and tortured soul while Thor is secretly a very overly loving manipulative brother, and I'm really having fun with this idea. Just so you know this is straight after Avengers the movie!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

A hand reached and Loki winced closing his eyes and preparing himself for the pain going to be inflicted on him. Yet none came only a warm hand stroking his sullen cheek, the touch was gently and it felt pleasant but the god of mischief knew better.

Loki opened his eyes to see his brother's sad expression "I rather not be the one to punish you." Oh god, Loki's eyes widen when his brother stood up with such a guilty expression it frightened the powerful sorcerer. Thor gave his brother's smaller paler hand one last squeeze before walking away towards the iron door that would separate the two, Loki reached except the chains stopped him "w-wait please don't go!" Loki wanted to scream but the muzzle he wore muffled his words. The god of Thunder spared his younger brother one last glance before leaving the prison room.

As the door closed the only light in the room slowly disappeared until Loki was left in utter choking darkness that left him cowardly pressing against the corner of the small squared room. This room was meant only for the most cunning and strong willed criminals. Loki seen powerful fearless men enter this room and come out petrified bed wetter after only a few weeks perhaps even a month.

This room left dread in the god's heart, right besides the thought of a painful death.

Loki fought to free his sore wrists of the magically empowered shackles but only succeeded in bruising and cutting his skin which only meant he was still mortal. Odin had snatched him of his power as soon has he arrived on Asgard, and that's when Loki truly realized how his brother had felt when he was stripped of his godly power.

The feeling of mortality terrified the god because he felt the daily pains of being a human. The pain in his arms from lifting the heavy chains, the pain of a slap or a kick, the pain of having a heart, of being hungry it all made him crazy it made him wonder how exactly humans could live with themselves. Loki obviously felt more respect towards Midgardians now more than ever.

Loki took short breaths as the darkness around him began to morph and twitch almost has if it were a living creature. Memories flooded the frost giant's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle remembering those frightful times where he would find himself screaming in the night and running to his big brother for comfort, it truly was pathetic but being a child during stormy nights alone in a dark room does that. Thor would often laugh and pull Loki into a heated hug that would lull him to sleep.

More than ever Loki wished for that now, he rubbed his arms attempting to warm up his body just the slightest but being what he was that was no doubt impossible.

Loki sighed miserably curling into a tight ball to keep what little body heat he had, which was very little, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep off the first day of being in Asgardian solitary room. And it wasn't entirely hard with the dead silence due to enchanted sound barrier walls but it only made things so much worse, because now her was alone in his own horrific mind.

* * *

_**A/N**:Laterz Bros~_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:**_I know this is even shorter than the last but I've been busty so excuse eh muah! Regardless I'm warning now there won't be any type of Thor for a few chapters my loves~ I'm really sorry but this story must progress and it will rather slowly!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Loki woke up to darkness his hopes of this all being a nightmare drained and he was back curled in the cold corner rubbing his hands together. Usually the cold didn't bother him the least but now that he was a mortal the air made him shiver, he wanted to just curl up into his luxurious bed and sleep off the day like he would has a prince of Asgard.

Loki tried to refrain from memories of his carefree and stress less past but he couldn't. Secretly he wish to be back home in the castle eating glorious meals and comfortably reading in his bedroom unless his oaf of a brother barged into the room snatches the book and demands they do something together such has hunting or light battling. Loki always lost those battles against Thor he would usually surrender just when things were getting heated or when Thor was getting a little too excited and would nearly smash Loki's skull in with Mjolnir.

Thinking about his ditz of a big brother Loki couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of him has Loki been. It was certainly uncommon for Thor to not be thinking of him.

In all honesty back in his younger years he couldn't help but feel has if Thor's affections were just a little incestuous. Thor could never participate in something without his brother, and he was always the one to chase after Loki or chase whatever Loki wanted whenever he wanted. It got to a point where Odin commanded Thor to take a little break from smothering his younger sibling, and even then Thor would disobey to be by his brother's side just for their meals or studies.

It worried Loki even after the situation of which he got his brother sent to Midgard has a mortal. It wasn't until Loki discovered he wasn't a son of Odin that he wasn't so bothered by his brother's "love" but still all the same bothered. Even after Thor realized this too he was still willing to die for Loki, and that was when Loki decided to destroy that love.

Of course Loki is still in the process of trying to get Thor to dislike him just the slightest and it seem to be working up until now.

Now Loki is locked up in a small cold room wishing for nothing but to be saved by his big loyal dog of a brother.

No! Loki refused to think so weakly he shook his head madly until his hair was tussled and he was clutching his belly has it growled and rumbled for food. The god could hardly think it was possible for him of all people to end up in such a state of mind due to a day in a confined dark room, he felt weak and pathetic which only angered him to the core of his icy heart.

Loki refused to satisfy his father and the rest of those primitive buffoons by appearing as a weak little creature trying to hide in a hole to die.

Loki slowly embraced the cold darkness he could feel his sanity slipping but it only made him angrier and even more willed to remain strong. "Those fools think I will break so easily?" Loki muttered lying down on his back and glaring at what would be the ceiling, ignoring his empty stomach, his pulsating head, and sore wrists.

The god of Mischief refused to be made a fool of simple has that.

* * *

**A/N:**_Please Review it makes me happier and more likely to work faster! Bonus I already have seven other chapters done and ready!  
Later Bros~_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:**_Oh my gods thank you all for being awesome and reviewing it all made me smile!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Loki could honestly admit to being surprised when a try slid into his room from the bottom of the door and went by his side. The sweet scent filled the room and watered his mouth and made his stomach scream.

Loki felt meat and soft bread on the tray along with a cup of lukewarm water.

Just has he reached to scarf down the meal Loki stopped. Perhaps this was merely a chance to please his father by showing his utter need to eat, and that was something Loki was avoid upmost. Without a second thought Loki kicked over the tray stuffing his face into the sleeve of his jacket and he ignored the pain of hunger, the thought of eating made him tremble. Being a mortal was much harder than the once god had expected he wanted to pounce the sliced meat and bread and swallow it whole but fortunately he kicked it far enough away so he wouldn't be able to reach, in case he might actually weaken.

Loki even though extremely hungry felt proud. Has a god he would be able to look away from the food for weeks perhaps months but has a mortal he could already feel the difficulty of doing this, and to be able to do this after only a few days has a mortal meant a lot in a strange sort of way.

The sound of his stomach was the only noise in the room. It made Loki miserable but he was blessed when the untouched food and tray crawled on it's own out of the room through the tiny opening at the bottom of the door. Loki couldn't help but smirk wondering about the guard's reaction or even his father's hell even Thor! He wanted every Asgardian aware of his imprisonment that he wasn't as weak has they wish him to be, no the god of lies was ready for anything in his mortal state!

Loki couldn't help but slip a laugh that sounded just a tad mad. The darkness around him quivered and shook with him, and Loki was not the least bit terrified or scared. Actually the darkness seem more like a companion at the moment than an enemy it comforted him from any idea that he required light to survive, or needed a being to speak to when lonely.

The god didn't know it but his mind was beginning to go through a process where his mind started deteriorated faster than his unwilling body. Loki locked any sweet or comforting memory in the back of his mind and embraced bitter and cold memories of his life. From the time he broke his non cherished bond with his brother to the time he nearly concurred the tiny Midgard planet as King! These thoughts made Loki feel better inside he wanted to feel like the vile evil heartless god he was.

Loki broke from his sniveling thoughts when a bang pierced through the room from the iron door, and for a moment he though the door would open but it didn't.

Loki already knew he would not see a single creature for very long time. Even the rodents had better homes, but it didn't matter either way Loki would get what he wanted whether it be a sweet death while dreaming or from an axe to the throat. Darkness and death would be his only comfort whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

**A/N:Guys be perpared for craziness after this chapter! And lots of Thorhallucinations ;D **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N**_:Sup bros, I can't really say much for this except Loki loses it just the tiniest!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Oh gods!

The voices wouldn't end, Loki clamped his hands tightly over his ears trying to at least muffle the voices so close to him but they only grew louder almost has if the whisperers were offended the man did not want to hear them. The voices belonged to so many people it left Loki shaking he couldn't think with Thor telling him to battle with him or his mother begging him to come home.

"Silence I've had enough!"

The chattering dulled slightly but continued regardless. The voices began to chat amongst one another leading from one conversation to another, and leaving the man completely lost in his own mind.

"I do believe the proper word for this situation would be insanity!" A woman laughed happily "oh ho I could use Ale right now to clench by bodily thirst" another man bellowed haughtily "wait do come back I have to tell you a secret!" another much madder voice begged. Loki felt his mind racing with thoughts and it almost hurt to even lay his head

It was has if the voices were trying to burst through his skull, it was maddening pain! Loki screamed with aggravation running his hands through his hair faster and faster has the voices worsened, the conversations formed always began in the middle and ended with a start to a knew one it made the man feel almost like an outcast in his own mind.

Loki tried to calm himself he sat in the corner of the room closing up into a tight ball trying to block out even him.

The chattering voices ended almost has quickly has they began.

Loki relaxed once the voices softened to whispers and his head didn't hurt so much has before. This didn't mean the mortal wasn't on edge he jumped when a voice chatted in his right ear with dark threats of torture and a soft voice on the left whispered sweet lullabies. "It's not really Loki." "Of course it's really stop telling yourself a lie!" At the sound of the Thundergod's voice Loki paled and tried to press so close into the corner he would hopefully disappear into nothing.

"Loki do stop reading all the time and spar with me!"

"I'm not reading Thor!" Loki heard his voice and he quickly clamped his mouth shut, he froze when an obscene laugh bellowed through his skull causing a pain that had him tearing.

"Stop laughing at me you brute!" Loki threw his head back and slammed it against the iron wall tears threatened to pour from his eyes from the pain and embarrassment of his brother's mockery. Thor's mighty laughter died after a moment and fortunately so did the chattering.

But Loki clenched his teeth shut grinding them together and tried to ease the splitting pain coming from the back of his brain. Loki wanted to just close his eyes and sleep to ignore the pain but every time he tried the voices would rise and he couldn't help but cry.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:**_Well guys five at least to me isn't any better than four but it's certainly getting some where! This is where Loki starts realizing things and feeling a little sorry but all in all just sad. XD Also there is Thor, Natasha, and Sig hallucinations and intense fiction!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Loki took deep breaths has the nauseating feeling in his stomach worsened. Four days of being forced to swallow stale bread and warm water was on the verge of coming back up. Loki tried to level himself but any movement only worsen the sickening feeling in his stomach, and finally his dropped to the floor and emptied out his stomach on the floor until even the acid inside him was on the floor.

He rubbed his throat feeling an intense soreness but the pain in his head dulled enough for him to feel comfortable again.

Loki feel back on his bottom heaving in has much oxygen he could. "Hmm, brother can you smell that?" It was him again. Thor chuckled lightly his voice so close it was almost like he was sitting right next to his younger brother, Loki planted his hands over is ears morosely and he held back the tears pooling in his eyes. "It smells lovely doesn't it almost like that sweet perfume you wore on the eve of my sixteenth year. Gods I loved that smell."

Disgust morphed on the pale man's face he only smelled bile and urine. Being trapped in an enclosed space in such a revolting smell had Loki's head spinning making it only hared to ignore the constantly appearing illusion of his brother.

Soon enough the other silenced and Loki was left alone again to roam his own mind, trying to seek some sort of refugee from insanity.

Although now that Thor was gone Loki felt even more alone. This time the darkness only wrapped its coils around his mind leaving him wondering what was real or not. People came and went saying things familiar to Loki yet distant. It began with the man of Iron laughing about and speaking of strange things from pixies eating manure to human intercourse.

Then it was the crimson haired woman known has a widow, she spoke of being in love and how much she loved her partner Clint. It got irritating after a while so Loki decided to ignore the visions until his brother came along then it got harder to deduct what was truly real or a part of his quickly decaying mind.

Loki realized after some time he was losing his sanity but there was only so much you could do chained while left in a dark and silent room.

"You know I still remember the time you played a trick on me which resulted in setting father's coat on fire and releasing snakes onto the family dinner!" Sig giggled pacing the room, the dark haired woman kneeled before Loki with wide eyes "you know Thor took the blame for you that day and got five whips."

Loki grimaced certainly remembering that day. He allowed Thor to take the blame for the chaos that occurred in the dinning room and he silently watched his father strike his elder brother on the back five times with the silver whip. Never had Loki felt so guilty in his life but he didn't admit it, when he approached Thor he called him stupid and left his brother to sulk in his bloody cloths.

"I hadn't meant for that to happen." Loki muttered to the female feeling his chest go heavy with the stones of guilt. Sig pouted watching the once powerful god now a pale thin mortal sob into his arms, she frowned has she watched him fall apart pathetically.

Loki wasn't surprised to find he was alone again. Perhaps if he is to ever see his brother again he will apologize for being such a runt towards him, and perhaps even tell him he loved him after decades of avoiding the words.

* * *

**A/N:**_Y'all best be updatin! I don't want to have to kill someone. And thanks to all of you who have it's really made my heart swell!_


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:I know I'm a cow but I've been dead... busy! tosses playstation controller epically so yeah this has extreme, at least to me, angst and I promise it will get better so yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Loki screamed when bright white lights blinded him. He fell on his stomach and struggled to rub the pain from his eyes. It burned even to just peek through his fingers, and this time Loki didn't stop the tears from drizzling down his face. His tiny body curled into a ball and he shook out of fear that he might have finally died and was now descending to heaven?

A warm hand touched his hands "Loki…"

Thor wanted to cry himself at the state of his little brother. Thin and pale with knobby fragile limbs, his cloths hung on his body although they wee ready to slip right off, the look of impending death. "Please go away…." Loki's soft voice barley audible was heard from the quivering body on the floor.

"Loki, I'm not going to leave you ever again." Thor whispered gently wrapping his arms around the little body, the blond was fearful of breaking his little brother with just a little hug so he restrained from doing such. Loki kept his eyes closed but he reached for anything something to tell him this person was real, and when he touched a warm fleshed face with a stubble beard his shaking only worsened and the tears fell faster.

"Thor?"

"Yes, Loki it's me." Thor took the bony hand, it felt colder than death and this absolutely terrified him. "Guards get the healers now!" The command shook the men standing awkwardly at the doorway and they were both sent running leaving the brothers alone fro once in a long while. Loki cringed when his brother's voice boomed in his ears "stop yelling."

"I'm sorry." Thor muttered lifting his brother into a loving hug and he couldn't resist the urge to smile.

The dark haired man cuddled into his brother's embrace resting his head on the other chest. It felt almost too good to be real. Loki smiled himself has he felt his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath, to finally feel vibrant life left Loki feeling comfortable and warm inside. His mind fell into a haze he could smell his brother's deep minty scent and he could feel the heat of another living being, it felt like the perfect moment to finally die and perhaps he did.

Loki opened his eyes to see blurred white but within seconds the corners of his eyes went black.

"Loki?" Thor muttered realizing something was a miss when the other's breath began to slow to almost non existent. "Loki?!" Thor looked to see the god of Mischief fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:So yeah... I know I suck but this will take a turn for the better in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:An epic apology for being an ass**

_Guys I'm sorry... anyhow be sure to look out for the legit up coming chapter over is week or next. I know I'm freakin' over due but I have an excuse... highschool... so yeah thanks to all who reviewed I appreciate muchos!_

_-Scar!_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

For some reason the air was a thin cold breeze. Loki however felt his warmest snugged beneath soft cotton quilts which smelled of pine and mint, a familiar smell that belonged to his dim witted older brother. Everything felt very comforting however and so the god decided not to move other than to shove his face deeper into the feathery pillows his head rested on. "Thor I don't understand for all the crimes this beast has committed he is meant to remain in prison all his life why is he in your bed?!" A booming voice demanded it was the voice of the hearty warrior Volstagg, of course he would be upset he had been blown up the last they "battled".

"Volstagg please leave me be I am in no mood to argue with you!" Boomed Thor's voice even higher and much more dangerous than his companion's, Loki listened to heavy footsteps slowly leave the room followed by a bang shut from the massive double doors. "I'm no fool Loki you may rise now." With obvious disappointment the darker haired god rose from the bed with a slight pout forming on his pale face. Thor took a seat besides his brother and unlike his brother his lips formed a haughty grin.

"You were unconscious for nearly a week I worried you would never wake up."

Strange Loki still felt so tiered and positively sore all over he groaned rubbing the bottom of his back. Thor noticed the pained look and immediately held out a cup for Loki to drink from "drink it is an elixir from the healer" that didn't sound very appealing. The healers are all Faeries and Elves from the depts. Of Asgard and many of them despised Loki ever since the forest fire fiasco which left many huts destroyed, and even though using his wondrous magic Loki brought back many of the trees the ungrateful tykes were still unhappy! They complained the trees were now evil and either way had to be destroyed which they were.

Loki glanced down into the large cup made of silver and gold the thick green liquid inside sent fogs of heat and continuously churned in circular motions without the need of Thor's movement. "No thank you brother I'd much rather not be poisoned or turned into a deer… again."

Thor chuckled has if what Loki had said was a joke and he lowered the cup so it was beneath Loki's nose "I insist."

It seems Thor isn't taking no for an answer, and Loki had no strength to actually fight for his right to not drink the "medicine". He sighed before taking hold of the heavy cup; the smell was sweet like Hazelnut mixed with honey. "Go on you'll feel better much quicker." Loki spared his older brother one last glance noticing a strange emotion in the aquatic eyes it made him uncomfortable, why did Thor have to stare in such a way at him. Has if they were so much closer, the stare was practically beyond loving into a much darker state. Loki took a deep breath and chugged down the hot medicine the taste was absolutely delicious it left his tongue lapping for more of the strange taste, the thought horrified him but Loki actually wanted more.

"See I knew you would like it!" Thor nearly yelled snatching the cup from Loki's numb fingers to place it aside on the small table besides the bed. A crimson color formed on Loki's sullen cheeks and his mystical leaf hue eyes brightened into a shine that showed a quick recovery. Thor shot from the bed "look at you already better brother soon we will be battling and hunting has old days again!" Loki's brows fell into a brooding stare he was both confused and bothered by the words of his brother, much like the court stated Loki was to remain in solitude for many years. "I don't understand why am I here Thor?" Loki tried not to raise his voice he wanted to remain calm along with keep his brother calm he didn't need to engage in a battle after just waking from a coma.

"I spoke to father and mother they agreed to let you free in exchange you…. Well." Thor fell silent his cheeks went pink which was beyond unusual. Loki quickly sat up a shot of pain came to his chest causing him to cringe, "if I what Thor?" The question was spat and this caused Thor the cringe. Thor took a step back he quickly cleared his throat and straightened his posture something he did compulsively when he was not only going to tell Loki bad news but embarrassing news. "Just tell me damn it!" Loki was prepared for anything stripped forever of his magic, bound to the castle, forced into slavery it all didn't matter he could handle it, and everyone knew it. Thor stared at his brother for a moment before lowering his eyes.

"Mother suggested that you….. And I….. m-marry."

…. Now it was Loki's turn to chuckle has if Thor had told a joke.

Thor kept silent until Loki was done and he perked a smile to the other. "Are you serious?" Loki was absolutely dumbfound he glared daggers at the lightening god who kept quiet. "I'm not going to marry you Thor." The words were said quietly and slowly dripping with poisonous venom that could kill even the mightiest Frostgiant instantly. "Well Loki you don't have a choice in the matter, I do." No wonder the blond was smiling so mockingly he was in control of everything now. This made Loki sick to his stomach his suspicions were correct.

"Listen here Loki" hearing his name come out of Thor's mouth felt so out of place at the moment it was unnatural. Thor leaned forward placing his hands on the bed his face inches from Loki's. "We will be married, or you can spend the rest of your days in solitude being tortured by the darkness and your own mind. I'd much rather we be married- don't you think?"

Loki held his breath utterly baffled by this stranger leaning over him. His mind was on the verge of exploding when did Thor the man who complained about his beef coming from an overly fatty chicken become so cunning and exceptionally devilish? Loki's mouth went dry he couldn't think of a way to reply for the first time in years he was stunned into silence by Thor of all people! "Well brother?"

Loki leaned back feeling far smaller and weaker than before. "When's the wedding?"

* * *

**A/N: Tada~ Lol I finally did it and I'm in the process of making a picture for this fic! I'm so happy I did this! YAAAAAAYYYYYYY! So yeah the big wedding is gonna happen but not for a while so be happy for now and be perpared for more tah commmeeee!**


End file.
